forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tiergen Gale
Biografie 'Rané dětství' Tiergen Gale pocházel z planety Sheris nacházející se v oblasti Vnějšího okraje. Do řádu Jedi se dostal ještě jako batole a následně prožil většinu dětství v jedijském praxeu na planetě Ossus. Když bylo praxeum na konci válek s Exarem Kunem zničeno, byl Tiergen mezi tou částí evakuovaných dětí, které byly přesunuty do chrámu na Coruscant. Změnu prostředí - a smrt mnoha ze svých kamarádů - nesl velmi těžce. Reagoval na ně především stažením se do sebe a zvýšeným soustředěním se na výcvik. Zhruba o rok a půl po svém přesunu na Coruscant byl přidělen jako padawan Dorjanderu Kaceovi, který se sotva dal do kupy po svém návratu z války - respektive z mandalorianského zajetí. 'Poněkud problémový padawan' Vzhledem k okolnostem, o nichž Rada Jediů nevěděla (a o něž neměl Kace potřebu se jakkoli podělit) nebylo přidělení padawana zrovna nejlepší nápad. Dorjander se na Tiergena podvědomě upnul jako na náhradu svého mrtvého dítěte, navíc oba postupně překonávali trauma ze ztráty blízkých. Svou - v konečném výsledku značně negativní - roli sehrála i povahová podobnost. Kaceovy představy o vedení výcviku byly poněkud svébytné. V mnoha ohledech nešlo o klasický jedijský výcvik, zejména kvůli integrování některých mandalorianských prvků, které Kace považoval za pozitivní. Z Tiergena Galea pod Kaceovým vedením vyzrála značně tvrdohlavá osobnost s problémem přijímat autority, se schopností vytvářet a prosazovat vlastní vize, skvělý vůdce s upřímným zájmem o své lidi - a člověk, kterého nebylo zvenku možné nijak rozumně usměrnit, pokud sám zrovna nechtěl. Nedokázal přijímat jakákoli dogmata, aniž by si je nechal projít hlavou a následně se vůči nim vymezil: bez ohledu na to, zda šlo o jedijské učení, názory jeho mistra, nebo o tvrzení o bezpečnosti a stabilitě Republiky. To neznamenalo, že by vyhledával konflikty nebo měl potřebu testovat hranice. Jestliže něco považoval za správné, prostě to udělal. A vzhledem k osobnosti svého mistra většinou ani nenarazil na výraznější projev nesouhlasu. 'Rytířská dráha' Tiergen složil své rytířské zkoušky - s excelentním výsledkem - ve svých devatenácti letech. Zároveň se začínalo ukazovat, že pokud mezi ním a většinou mistrů nestojí komunikační schopnosti Dorjandera Kacea, působí na vkus řádu Jedi příliš svéhlavě, nezávisle a samostatně. Řešení se objevilo vcelku rychle - těžiště Galeovy působnosti se přesunulo k problémům na vnějším okraji, s tím, že na Coruscantu či v jiném jedijském centru se objevoval jednou za delší čas, na nepříliš dlouhou dobu. "Samozřejmě, Mandaloriané jsou mírumilovní pacifisté - nemají problém mírumilovně zpacifikovat cokoli, co se jim připlete do cesty." (Tiergen Gale při diskuzi následující v Radě poté, co prezentoval výsledky svých pozorování z Vnějšího okraje) Působení na Vnějším okraji krom toho přineslo řadu rozkolů a konfliktů s teď už bývalým mistrem. Podobně jako Dorjander Kace si i Tiergen Gale vytvořil svébytný vztah k Mandalorianům coby potenciální hrozbě. Zatím, co se ji Kace snažil bagatelizovat a Mandaloriany prezentoval jako "v zásadě mírumilovné pacifisty", Tiergen prakticky nepřetržitě upozorňoval na rizika plynoucí z formování novokřižáckého hnutí a začínající expanze. Upozornění, že ať už Mandaloriané dělají na nezávislých světech na okraji známého vesmíru cokoli, není to starostí Republiky, postupně začínal brát skoro jako osobní urážku. 'Plán, co nešel podle plánu V rámci na Radě a proti její vůli vyloženě vydupaného monitorování "vývoje politické situace na Estarii" se Tiergen ocitl - ani on sám nevěděl, nakolik plánovaně - v centru jedné z menších mandalorianských invazí po okraji Vnějšího okraje. Rozhodnutí zapojit se do planetární obrany pro něj bylo takřka samozřejmé, přestože si uvědomoval, že reálné šance domobrany na úspěch nejsou zrovna valné. Ať už se daly jeho představy považovat za sebeskeptičtější, realita je dalece překonala - něco, co by se dalo nazvat bitvou o Estarii, trvalo necelých osm hodin, a dalších sedmadvacet zabralo likvidování zbytků ohnisek protimandalorianského odporu. Po Tiergenově sestřelení nad divočinou, menším potloukání se a následným opětovným natrefením na Mandaloriany dostal polapený Jedi stejnou nabídku, jako většina estarijských obyvatel, a to možnost se k novokřižákům - ideálně jejich ozbrojeným složkám - přidat. Pod alias Alister Doren (a s úmyslem zdrhnout, jakmile zjistí dost informací o dalším mandalorianském postupu a jakmile se naskytne první inteligentní příležitost) na to kývl. Plán sám o sobě to nebyl z nejneproveditelnějších, Síla si o tom však zřejmě myslela své a Tiergen po základním výcviku skončil pod velením Katnir Tavis. Jednoho z mála novokřižáckých důstojníků se sklonem mu nevěřit a spíš házet klacky pod nohy. Dosti složitý vztah mezi Katnir a Tiergenem se změnil v průběhu kampaně v systému Jadronal Mizar vedené proti silám tamního hegemona, Turaka Hutta. kdy si Tiergen postupně začal získávat Katniřinu důvěru. Další spolupráce vedla k tomu, že postupně začali fungovat i jako pár. To Tiergenovi přineslo na jednu stranu značné komplikace (protože si víc než dobře uvědomoval, že někoho jako Katnir už nepotká), tak výhody (ve chvíli, kdy vztah začal být oficiálnější, se Katnir zasadila o Tiergenovo převelení jinam - díky čemuž se ocitl pod mnohem benevolentnějším a méně se o svoje lidi starajícím dozorem, což se pro plánování dezerce hodilo), Určité období váhání ukončilo zahájení novokřižácké kampaně proti Republice - pro Tiergena velmi jasný signál, že je nejvyšší čas nafingovat smrt Alistera Dorena a zapojit se do války na té "správné straně". 'Mandalorianské války' Návrat do republikového prostoru pro Tiergena znamenal především zjištění, že Republiku zajímá mandalorianská hrozba jen o něco málo víc než řád Jedi, který se - zejména díky vlivu Dorjandera Kacea - k celému začínajícímu konfliktu stavěl s činorodostí zašláplého chrousta. Většinu náledujících deseti let strávil Tiergen Gale na Vnějším okraji, kde se snažil ve spolupráci s lokálními vojenskými složkami - a později i s republikovou rozvědkou - něco dělat Vzhledem k nedostatku kontaktů mezi zejména mladšími jedijskými ročníky se ani nesnažil změnit přístup řádu; měl svou vizi, kterou se snažil předávat, ale na rozdíl od jiných nebyl v očích padawanů, rytířů a mistrů všeobecně uznávaným vůdcem. V zásadě mu to vyhovovalo, protože se mohl plně soustředit na práci v terénu, shromažďovat informace a postupy, a být tím užitečnější, než kdyby se snažil působit jako jedijský aktivista uvnitř řádu. Tato část jeho osobnosti se omezovala na stále vyostřenější konflikty s mistrem Kacem - které nakonec vedly k tomu, že byl Tiergen na Coruscantu v chrámu vnímán jako osoba velice nežádoucí. '"Pořád lepší "vyšetřovat" skoro deset let starou genocidu, než sedět na zadku." (Tiergen Gale při rozhovoru s Revanem o plánovaném vyšetřování událostí na Catharu) Vznik Revanchistického hnutí v rámci řádu Jedi pro Tiergena neznamenal, krom pocitu zadostiučinění a jakéhosi vítězství spojeného i s vykousáním Dorjandera Kacea z Rady, zásadnější změnu. Pokračoval v aktivitách, s nimiž začal už po návratu z infiltrace novokřižáků, jen mnohem víc spolupracoval s dalšími rytíři Jedi. Řídil se především heslem, že on - na rozdíl od výsledků - být vidět nemusí, a i díky svému přístupu se stal dosti populárním. Na druhou stranu, mnohaleté bojové nasazení převážně v první linii si na něm začínalo vybírat svoji cenu. I v rámci totální války, v které se Republika ocitla, byly některé postupy generála Galea vnímány jako dosti kontroverzní a snad až přehnaně tvrdé. Tiergen Gale se totiž stále víc přikláněl k stanovisku, že novokřižáci nejsou schopni akceptovat jiný než bezohledný přístup, a když se většina jejich velitelů neobtěžuje s dodržováním válečných konvencí, není jediný důvod, proč by se jimi měla zneefektivňovat republiková armáda. 'Rodinný problém' Po zapojení Dorjandera Kacea do války na straně Mandalorianů, jeho zatčení a v průběhu příprav procesu byl Tiergen Gale ze strany republikové rozvědky víceméně dokopán k setkání se svým bývalým mistrem - o které Dorjander z osobních důvodů stál, Tiergen by se mu raději vyhnul, a kdyby se mu podařilo vyhnout, bylo by to pro spoustu osob lepší řešení. Dorjander Kace měl, na základě informací, které nashromáždil v době projektu Mandalorianských rytířů, potřebu uštědřit Tiergenovi pořádnou ťafku, jejíž součástí bylo mimo jiné vysvětlení, že jeho vztah s Katnir nezůstal bez následků. Pro Tiergena, s jeho vztahem k Mandalorianům (a zejména novokřižákům) to byl značný problém - respektive: mnohem větší problém než to, že se po letech dozvěděl, že má syna, bylo, že syn má (ne nelogicky) mandalorianskou výchovu a že Mandaloriané mu vlastně potomka "ukradli". Výsledkem bylo vyvinutí úsilí pro "získání dítěte zpět", přičemž s poskytnutím informací nepříliš dobrovolně pomohl mistr Kace - kterému do té chvíle snad ani nedošlo, že ťafkou přihodil do otevřeného plamene balíček plastické trhaviny. Zbytek záležitosti - obnášející menší výpravu, přizabití potomka, následné promazání paměti a vytvoření náhradních vzpomínek - si vyřešil Tiergen osobně. Stejně jako následný pečlivý dohled nad zbývající Alisterovou výchovou. 'Na temné straně' Po bitvě o Malachor V. bylo pro Tiergena zcela samozřejmé, že odešel společně s Revanem do Neznámých oblastí. Jednak vycházel i z v některých ohledech velmi benevolentních pohledů Republiky jako válečný zločinec, jednak byl obeznámen s rizikem "velké vnější hrozby", kvůli níž musí být Republika od základů přestavěna. Svou roli rovněž hrálo stále hlubší se propadání do temné strany a jeho vedlejší vlivy na Tiergenovu osobnost. "Základním problémem tohoto impéria je příliš mnoho Darthů. Dva jsou víc než dost - Revan a Malak." (Tiergen Gale o tom, proč se nezapojuje do "titulového bujení" bývalých republikových velitelů v Revanově impériu) Nedalo by se říct, že by se z Tiergena Galea stal mocí a vlastním egem posedlý parchant, temná strana pro něj znamenala především podtrhnutí některých jeho rysů (především schopnosti obětovat většinu lidí kolem sebe pro vyšší cíl a způsob, jímž stavěl na piedestál vizi, které věřil). Zároveň přestal být schopný rozlišovat hranice, kdy je ještě něco považovatelného za etické, kdy je menší zlo menším zlem a kdy je jeho použití značně samoúčelné. Pořád byl obdivovaným a uznávaným vojenským velitelem, jedním z nejlepších v rámci Revanova impéria. Darth Revana uznával jako politického vůdce a plně akceptoval jeho koncepty. Co ale přinášelo opakované a v zásadě dosti drsné střety, byla snaha mnoha Revanchistů o budování osobní moci. Tiergen věřil především v řád, který se snažil spoluvytvářet, disciplínu, pravidla - a v to, že na StarForge a sithským impériem ovládaných planetách se tvoří zárodky, z kterých vyroste nový a lepší svět. 'Občanská válka rytířů Jedi' Před zahájením tažení Revanových sil na Republiku byl Tiergen Gale pověřen, aby se ujal velení křižníku Tasler. Po zralé úvaze (vycházející z nespokojenosti s průběhem Alisterova výcviku na korribanské akademii) se rozhodl vzít se sebou Alistera, aby jej měl pod náležitým dohledem. 'Loajalistické hnutí' "Malak je nezodpovědný idiot, který by nedokázal velet ani chcíplé gizce, jak se rozkládat!" ''(Tiergen Gale komentující změnu na nejvyšším místě teď už Malakova impéria) Když Darth Malak zradil Revana a dosadil sám sebe do čela sithského potravního řetězce, z pohledu Republiky se sice jednalo o nekomplikovanou výměnu na mocenském postu - ale její pohled byl daný nedostatkem informací o tom, co se děje aktuálně uvnitř sithské armády. Skupina loajalistů kolem Tiergena Galea a Morela Kanaka nejen, že zachovala věrnost Revanovi - respektive Revanovu odkazu -, ale zahájila i občanskou válku proti novému sithskému vládci, která povážlivě zpomalila až zastavila postup Malakových sil do Republikového prostoru. Tiergen Gale si pochopitelně uvědomoval, jak mizivé jsou šance na úspěch, zejména ve chvíli, kdy se většina sithů rozhodla věrnost Revanovu odkazu nezachovávat a v jejich rukou zůstávala StarForge, přesto zastával názor, že loajalistické hnutí odporuje pudu sebezáchovy mnohem méně než následování Malaka. Zároveň především jeho osoba, s ní spojené úspěchy z mandalorianských válek a do té doby probíhajícího tažení proti Republice znamenaly záruku, že je aspoň minimální pravděpodobnost úspěchu a návratu impéria do původních revanchistických kolejí - což z něj v očích Darth Malaka dělalo cíl k likvidaci číslo jedna. Osobnost a vlastnosti "Vše musí být podle něho, jinak je zle." (Yae´l shrnuje obecné korribanské mínění o Tiergenu Galeovi) Na sithského lorda a vojenského velitele trpěl Tiergen Gale až neobyčejným nedostatkem osobních ambicí. Jako všude jinde, byl orientovaný především na realizaci svých vizí a na výsledky. Boj o moc a pozice mu připadal v zásadě velmi neefektivní a oslabující celkový potenciál Revanova impéria změnit vesmír na podle jeho názoru lepší místo k životu. Síly a schopnosti Styl boje Důležité osoby 'Dorjander Kace' "Ze všeho, co jsem kdy udělal, lituji jen jedné věci: toho, jak špatně jsem tě vycvičil." (mistr Kace ke svému bývalému padawanovi) 'Katnir Tavis''' Tiergen Gale se s Katnir setkal v době, kdy pod alias Alister Doren působil u Neocrusaderů jako jeden z nově zrekrutovaných z Estarie. Po základním výcviku byl předělen do jednotek pod jejím velení a od začátku bylo jasné, že jejich vztahy nebudou zrovna dvakrát standardní. Katnir nikdy nepatřila k příznivcům náborové politiky Cassuse Fetta "kdo se k nám přidá, má čistý trestní rejstřík", nebo "buď vstoupíte do naší armády, nebo..." - popravdě řečeno, naprostou většinu takto získaných rekrutů považovala za něco, co se k Neocrusaderům správně nikdy dostat nemělo. Alister Doren však zároveň vybočoval nad takto získané přírůstky, i když se držel, nepůsobil jako někdo, pro koho jsou podobné nabídky zajímavé. Naopak působil jako někdo, kdo by vynikal i v rámci tradiční mandalorianské společnosti a dobře do ní zapadal. Z toho důvodu vůči němu byla Katnir velice ostražitá a nedokázala mu důvěřovat - projevoval se způsobem, který jí k lidem tohoto typu nesedl. Změnu přinesla až akce při dobývání soustavy Jardonal Mizar, kdy v rámci pozemní akce natrefil oddíl, v němž byl Tiergen, na výsledky šlechtitelských experimentů vycházejících z tvorů založených na sithské alchymii. Tiergen projevil maximální obětavost, když se rozhodl jejich pozornost přetáhnout na svoji osobu a odlákat je tak od zbytku skupiny. Katnir ani nikdo další sice netušil, že se dokázal s bestiemi za pomoci jedijských schopnosti vypořádat lépe než ostatní, kterým svou akcí pomohl dostat se bezpečně do základny, ale jeho obětavost - stejně jako schopnost přežít - udělaly dojem. Z Katniřiny strany takový, že se mu omluvila za nedůvěru. Z Tiergenovy strany nicméně opadající adrenalin, dlouhodobé rozporuplné emoce a pocit jakéhosi vítězství udělaly svoje. Výsledkem bylo "využití příležitosti", následkem čehož se s Katnir dal tak nějak dohromady. "Tak nějak" se ukázalo být jako neudržitelný stav, protože nadstandardní osobní vztahy a řetěz velení se podle Katnir nedaly míchat dohromady. Navzdory tomu se vztah poměrně zdárně rozvíjel a v průběhu roku 3976 BBY se podle mandalorianských tradic vzali. Nutno dodat, že Tiergen si pořádně neuvědomoval, jaké je mandalorianské chápání manželství, co pro Katnir (a v zásadě i pro něj) znamená. Svou roli v tom hrálo i to, že díky postupující válce fungovali tak, že se dlouho neviděli, pak spolu strávili pár intenzivních týdnů, pak se zase dlouho neviděli. Naposledy se viděli asi tři týdny před předstíranou smrtí Alistera Dorena. Pokračovat v dalším životě bez Katnir pro něj rozhodně nebylo jednoduché, ale bral to jako otázku priorit - k tomu, aby mohl s ní být pohromadě, by musel pokračovat ve svém alias a především v životě mezi Mandaloriany, a to pro něj bylo nepřijatelné. Znovu se setkali až po letech v rámci onderonské kampaně, kdy Katnir velela republikovými silami odizolovaným zbytkům Mandalorianům na planetě a kde Tiergen Gale dlouhodoběji "vypomáhal" onderonskému hnutí odporu vedenému generálem Vakluem. Setkání to rozhodně nebylo z... nejpříjemnějších, pro kteroukoli ze zainteresovaných stran, nejen vzhledem k Tiergenovu pátrání po synovi s úmyslem převzít jej do vlastní péče. Alister Gale (Pseudo)kanonicita